See You Next Summer!
by matsuoka gou
Summary: So, we have to wait till summer for Season 2 of Free! Wonder what our friends from the Iwatobi swim club are up to? This will probably ramble on until Season 2 comes out :P Will contain much more, honestly! Please read :)
1. Nine Months Rule

"Now we have to wait till next summer!" Gou complained loudly as soon as Free episode 12 had stopped.

"It's a good thing, right? We have, what, nine months to relax?" Rei said.

Makoto nudged Haru. "Nine months. Where could we be by then?"

Haru sighed and rolled his eyes. Free had been a huge breakthrough for him; the rush of races, tournaments and the joy of being Rin's friend again. To be honest, he couldn't really wait until they could start Season 2.

"Yeah, but I could actually DO my job as a manager of the Iwatobi swim team when Free was on! Now I'm just...Kou!"

Nagisa caught a butterfly and showed Rei. "Look! The butterfly says that we shouldn't worry. Just relax, get on with our schoolwork and make new friends. Then, before we know it, Season 2 will be back and better then ever."

"Bet that's how all the fangirls are dealing with it..NOT," Rin said, surprising everybody because he hadn't actually been invited to talk. "They want more action. They want Haru to kiss me, Haru to kiss Makoto. Basically, the next episode will be a kiss festival. For Haru."

"Yeah, finally gettin' some action in here!" Makoto punched the air.

Rin smirked, and Haru sighed again. "Can we just be like we used to be," Haru said. "Before Nagisa came, took us to the old swim club, re-acquainted us with Rin, then demanded we started a swim team. Before we actually, you know, _became _the Iwatobi swim team."

"Chicks dig swimmers now," Makoto said.

"I thought you were gay," Rin said, confused.

"Ummmm, it's on and off," Makoto insisted.

The gang went back to Haru's house. Gou flicked through magazines while the TV boomed, Makoto and Haru ate mackerel sandwiches at the table (Makoto made the sandwich, Haru grilled the mackerel. It was a couple's activity) and Nagisa, Rei and Rin painted their nails.

"Uhhh, that's what girls do at slumber parties!" Gou cried.

"This is a slumber party?" Nagisa shrieked.

"Duh, you brought your sleeping bag, right?" Haru asked from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohhh snap."

"You can always share mine, Nagisa," Rei grinned.

Nagisa smiled. This slumber party would be one to remember.

"You know, seeing as we're all together now, how about we play some party games?" Makoto asked.

"Like what?" Gou inquired. "Piggy in the Middle? Nah, that gives me and Nagisa an unfair advantage!"

"How about Murder in the Dark?" Nagisa piped up, ignoring Gou's rude comment. "I'll tap someone's head in the dark, it could be mine, and they'll be the murderer. When I say go, we walk around in the dark and the murderer will pretend to kill people, and they'll pretend to die. You must use your detective skills to uncover the murderer!"

"Why don't we just put all the different roles in a box, and we take a slip of paper from the box and read it ourselves, then put it back in and remember what our role is? There could be Detective or Murderer. Then we have five minutes to walk around, sort of find our hiding places, and when it's dark, the murderer wears night vision goggles and comes to get us."

"That's good!"

"Let's play!"

Soon, they were all ready. "We all have our roles, right?" Nagisa asked. Everyone nodded, nobody daring to make their eyes flicker. They all stayed still as statues, not wanting to either expose their position as the murderer or receive accusations.

"Five minutes before the lights go out. Go!"

Haru and Makoto rushed off together. The last thing Haru saw was Rin darting out the back door before Makoto led him into a cupboard. "It's my storage cupboard," Haru whispered. "I know what we can do. Through here!" Haru opened a secret compartment and they crawled through.

"Your secret room, eh?" Makoto said creepily.

"Buzz off, or I'll push you out of this thing."

"Where are we even going?"

"By the basement door. Nobody will find us here."

"It's pitch black, Haru."

"You want to win this game, right?"

"Eww, there's some sort of fungus dripping on my head."

"I don't care!"

In Haru's bedroom, Rei and Nagisa dropped to their stomachs and wriggled under the bed, wrapping themselves in old bedsheets so they looked like part of the massive pile of rubbish down there. The lights went out and Nagisa let out a little squeal, immediately covered up by Rei. "Wonder how everyone else is doing," Rei muttered.

"They'll be fine," Nagisa whispered. "It's just us we have to be worried about."

"Mmm," Rei said, pushing up his glasses.

"Ow, Rei! Don't touch me!"

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, Rin was in the back garden, when his hand met someone else's. "Gou?" he whispered.

"It's Kou!"

"I'm taking that as a yes, brother, it's me. Let's stick together."

"Alright. This better not be a trap."

**Note: Thank you for reading my story. I hope to make more Free stories, both crack and serious, on this account. Also, ooh murder in the dark! Who do you think the 'murderer is'? Remember, they may all be in teams of two, but one of these people is the fake murderer, so somebody is being betrayed! Prepare for more!**


	2. Another One Bites The Dust

"It's so _dark _in here."

"Shut up, Makoto."

"But Haruuuuuu..."

"Shut it. I don't care."

Then there was an ear-splitting scream. "No prizes for guessing who that was," they said.

They had agreed that once there was a death, they'd emerge from their hiding places to gather around the body. Then they'd have five more minutes to run back away then the murderer would come again.

They all showed up (Makoto and Haru covered in soot) and surrounded Nagisa, sprawled out along the bed. Rei mimed sobbing.

"So the murderer has claimed their first victim," Haru said. "One of us is the murderer. Makoto," he pointed to him, "Rin. Gou. Me. Or Rei." He looked around, as did the others for a while.

"Five minutes start...now!" Haru said, and they all darted back to their hiding places.

They stayed there for twenty minutes, chatting quietly amongst themselves. "I wonder who the killer is," Haru whispered. "Could be me, you, Rei, Gou, or Rin. I think it's Rin. He did seem a bit...in a hurry to get outside. So he could view the- outside!" Haru gasped. "Rin went outside. I didn't see Gou."

"Gou went to the living room, but that has a way out as well."

"They might be together."

"One of them might be the killer."

"Bet you it's Rin."

They paused.

"Rei might still yet be the killer. Or me. Or you," Haru said.

"I'm not, Haru," Makoto said, looking into his eyes (although Haru couldn't see). "I promise."

"I promise too," Haru said. "I know this game isn't real, but it almost feels real. Seeing Nagisa like that, well, he did a good job of pretending."

"I know. But the sooner we uncover the murderer, the sooner we can watch a film with popcorn and Coke. Or something stronger, if you're still up for that nine months thing-"

"No, Makoto."

"Ok."

They waited before they heard another scream, then they rushed towards the sound. Rin lay supposedly dead on the ground. Gou seemed to rush up to him at the same time as Haru and Makoto. Rei was already there. The supposedly dead Nagisa was twerking in the kitchen to 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus.

"Rin is dead. That lowers the suspects," Rei said. "It's either me, Gou, Haru or Makoto." The way Rei looked at Haru showed that he distrusted him.

"Whoever killed my brother will pay!" Gou snapped, and they all parted ways.

"I'm pretty sure it's Rei," Makoto said.

"Yeah. Gou wouldn't be so sneaky as to 'kill' her own brother."

They carried on walking. Meanwhile, Rei hid under the bed again, sighing, and Gou darted into a bush by her brother's death place.

**Note: Short chapter. The killer may be revealed next episode, also some late arrivals to the party! Next episode we will meet: Nitori, Seijuuro, the teacher, stuck guy and Gou's random friend!**


	3. A Nitty Encounter

"One more murder, then we'll know who the murderer is," Haru said. "It's probably either Rei or Gou. We'll see."

"You know, that nine months deal is_ still_ available-"

"No."

"Ok."

"A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND!" Nagisa cried, obviously done with twerking. They all rushed up to where Rei lay on the ground of the main room. Makoto and Haru stared at Gou, and she stared right back at them.

"It's time to cast our votes, with a reason why. Gou, you go first."

"Makoto betrayed you, Haru-chan!" Gou snapped. "HE's the killer! Don't trust him!"

"Gou has been the killer. She probably killed Nagisa first, then when she was with Rin it was too risky to stay with him, so she killed him, then got Rei at random, to make her story believable now," Haru said.

"It was Gou," Makoto said. "I was with Haru the whole time, how could I have killed anybody?"

Nagisa giggled. "You've chosen Gou!" he said. "The killer was, indeed, Gou!"

Rin and Rei walked into the room. "Yup!" Nagisa called. "I left Rei to see who was coming because I heard footsteps. Gou quickly fake murdered me then ran, so as soon as Rei emerged from under the bed she was completely gone."

"Me and Gou hid in the back garden in a bush," Rin said. "I guess I never suspected her. So she turned on me and said sorry, but having me around was too risky."

"Then I realized it was Gou, because I knew that Haru and Makoto were together, and come on, Makoto would never stop pestering Haru. I'd find it hard to believe that he'd be able to space out that ridiculous nine months deal and killing people," Rei said. "So Gou realized, not a moment too late, that I must suspect her, so she got me. Fortunately for you two, she didn't realize that you'd both trust each other and that she would, indeed, be discovered."

Gou went red. "It was a stupid game," she muttered.

"Nope, you're just stupid," Rin said.

"Shut up."

Makoto grinned, then the doorbell rang. Gou opened it quickly. "Nitori! Errrr..."

"They call me Little Nit," a small, younger version of Nitori slurred. "How are you, babe?"

Gou flushed. "Hello, Little Nit. And Nitori, of course," she added quickly, shaking Nitori's hand. "Wow, I never knew you had a little brother."

"Indeed, I never told anybody of my smaller brother," Nitori said. "Because I knew that he would not be respected in my circle of friends."

"The posh prats," Rei murmured.

"Senpai," Nitori said, turning to Rin. "That nine months deal, it is still available, I believe?"

"No."

"Ok."

Makoto smirked. "Unlucky."

"And Seijuurou!" Gou exclaimed happily, then blushed when she realized how loud she was. Little Nit got out a cigarette and started to take a long drag.

"Hey, Gou," Seijuurou said, trying to hide his smile. "Please, just call me Sei."

"No."

"Ok."

_It's because I like saying your name in whole, _Gou thought.

_Well that's good, because I like you saying my name, _Seijuurou thought.

"Ama-chan! Friend-chan!"

"Please, just call me Friend."

"Hello, guys," Ama-chan said. "I believe this event calls for a bottle of old champagne!"

"How old?" Little Nit asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't question me!"

"Ok, babe," said Little Nit. "Now, where are the hot girls?"

"Hush, Little Nit!" Nitori hissed.

"Right here, man," Nagisa said. "Right here."


	4. Britain x Japan

**Note: I am British and am not trying to offend other Brits here. The 'overly British' thing just means 'overly posh' tbh. So plz no haters. Stuck Guy just wants to play.**

"We should build our own forts from bedsheets and mattresses!"

"Nagisa-" Haru began.

"I like dat idea," Little Nit said. "Wanna go with meeeee, Gooouuuu..."

"Actually, I wanted to go with Gou, maybe," Seijuurou said. "I mean, if you want me to..." His voice trailed off.

"I do!" Gou said. "I mean, err..." she scratched her head. "I guess, sure, Seijuurou.."

"Great," he smiled.

"Haru?" Makoto offered. "Also, I scrapped that nine months deal. It's crazy, right? The whole baby idea? Although it _would _be cute to have a baby in a pram, you'd be such a great mother, and-"

"No. Thanks for scrapping it. And sure, I'll go with you."

"Hooray!" Makoto cheered.

"How about we go together, Ama-chan?" Friend asked.

"Sure, Friend," Ama-chan smiled.

The doorbell rang again. They opened it.

"Stuck Guy!"

A black haired guy with no hands or feet stood at the doorway for a few minutes, then walked in. "Thank you for inviting me," he said. "Ever so happy to be here."

"Ever so?"

"Yes, ever so."

"Well, we're making forts from bedsheets!" Nagisa said. "Rei, be my partner?"

Rin looked at Nitori for one second. "Oh, Senpai, I would enjoy thoroughly to be your partner!" Nitori exclaimed, clapping. "What a jolly good show, old bean!"

"Now you're just being silly," Rin pointed out.

"Ho ho, we do have some jolly good laughs together, don't we, old fellow Rin? Anyhoo, what's this about making forts? I jolly enjoy a good fort-building session with all my old beans, don't you, folks?"

"Urghh..." Rin groaned.

"I believe I need a partner," Stuck Guy said.

"You're with me, bro," Little Nit slurred. "Although, dem babes, dey'd be a better match for the Nitster."

"Hush, Little Nit!" Nitori hissed angrily.

"Ok."

Stuck Guy stood there for five more minutes before sitting next to Little Nit.

"Wouldn't you just hurry up a little, old chaps?" Nitori said. "My tea is getting cold."

Suddenly there were white china teacups on saucers filled with tea in front of everybody. "Drink up, old fellows!"

"Huh?" Rin said.

"Wha?" That was from Friend.

"Woah." That was from Nagisa.

"Woooooahhh, man, you still wowza me wit yo powers, duuuude," Little Nit said.

"The power to summon tea? It is not a power, _dude_, but a responsibility. The people of Japan have no idea what influence the English could have on them; _good _influence, mind you," Nitori drawled. "I believe in tea for Japan, and I shall not rest until Japan starts to love tea the way our British friends love it."

"Dude, shut up, nobody cares," Little Nit snapped.

"I shall be giving a lecture in the kitchen later on from 1am to 2am about why Japan needs more tea," Nitori said. "Feel free to come along, old chaps, everyone is welcome!"

"Let's just build our forts, okay?" Makoto said.

"Well said," Rei said.


End file.
